Rick's Team
by Series
Summary: I thought this would be fun to do and it was. Little is known about the team that was lost in Shade's Children. I deciced to write this in chapters becasue it was easyier for me.
1. Chapter 1

Rick, Nelo, and Tanner made there way to the drain entrance. Wading slowly, they weren't exactly happy to be going out on patrol. Shade had called them into his headquarters only two hours earlier and told them to get moving. They weren't scheduled to patrol for another two days but Shade insisted he needed a team to check out some unusual Overlord activity. Tanner suddenly let out a sigh as they hoisted themselves up into the drain entrance.

"This is shit." he said plainly, "It was my turn in the lottery! Damn that Shade." The other team members knelt down and began checking their gear.

"Quit your whining. Without Shade we would be nothing." said Nelo quietly as he scanned over a map. Rick stood up and peered down the drain. How many missions have began here, he thought. Nelo and Tanner stood up behind him. Nelo held out the map. Rick took it and quickly looked over it before folding it and tucking it away.

"Okay, let's first get to the Main Junction. We'll decide which way to go from there. Which ever water level is more preferable." Nelo and Tanner nodded and the trio started walking. Hours were spent walking through these sewers. It's where Rick got a lot of his thinking done. Today he was thinking about his team. Tanner and him had been friends from the Dorms and had escaped together. After that they ran into Nelo, also an escapee. They were on the run for a week before one of Shade's group found them. Why am I thinking about this? Rick asked to himself. He made a point not to think about the past. He liked to look forward.

Tanner had started to complain about his feet hurting so Rick called a break. There were plenty of dry nooks along the drain where they could sit. They all sat down and then looked to one another. After a few moments of them glancing at each other they suddenly all burst out laughing.

"I was wondering when this solemn mood would end." laughed Nelo

"Yea," said Tanner, "we thought you had gone mute."  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Rick jumped onto his feet followed by Tanner and Nelo, "Let's go kick some ass."

Rick, Tanner, and Nelo all run down the drain as fast as their gear would let them. This is more like it, thought Rick. Running towards the future, this is the feeling that makes our missions go so well. The other teams were always so serious. How could you succeed when you weren't happy and optimistic? He smiled. He was proud of his friends and they were proud of him.

They all skidded to a halt as they reached the Main Junction. They decided to take South Drain Five and then get out at manhole fifty. It was just wet enough to keep Ferrets away but not soak them.

They had only been running a few minutes when they heard it. A low, rumbling sound coming from behind them. Great, thought Rick. Just when this mission was beginning to get fun. Tanner turned around and assessed the wave of water. He nodded and turned away from it again. Nelo bent his knees and prepared himself. I may have the best team but they are also the craziest, thought Rick. He sighed and stepped back into the same position as Tanner and Nelo.


	2. Chapter 2

The water hit them, sending them flying forward a few meters before the wave caught up with them again. Rick remembered back to the first time they had tried riding a surge of water. The key was to have the water hit your whole body at the same time. You could use your hands to make sure you didn't get flipped around and under. Tanner was the best at it and could even do some tricks.

The flood eventfully died down and the team tumbled around as the water lost the strength to hold them up. They were wet but Rick's team didn't mind. The thrill of flying down a drain at high speeds was worth the discomfort of being wet.  
  
"So, did anyone count the manholes?" Nelo asked jokingly. The three boys looked around and started over to the nearest manhole.  
  
"Might as well travel on the surface from here." Rick said as he started climbing up the ladder.  
  
Rick emerged onto the deserted street. A warm breeze blew across his face as he looked up at the cloudy sky. Tanner and Nelo pulled themselves up out of the drain and stood next to Rick. They all scanned the deserted city street. Rick suddenly motioned to the nearest building and they silently run over to it. Crouching in the doorway, they listened to the sound of approaching Trackers. As the Trackers came into view Tanner moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. Rick raised a hand motioning him to wait. A few more seconds, thought Rick. The Trackers whistled as they found the boys' trail. Nelo's ears twitched and his eyes closed as he heard Myrmidons cry in response to the Trackers.  
  
"The Myrmidons are at least five blocks away." He whispered. Rick nodded. That should give us enough time to dispose of these, he thought.  
  
Suddenly Tanner disappeared from the doorway they were crouching in. In a blur he reappeared behind the nearest Tracker. It stumbled back a few feet and fell over as its head bounced away. Rick and Nelo were in the air before the remaining two Trackers could move. Their swords cut easily with the whole weight of their bodies behind the steel. Rick's head jerked down the street, towards the sound of Myrmidons running.  
  
"This way!" yelled Tanner. He began running back to the doorway, Rick and Nelo close behind.  
  
Instead of crouching down again Tanner swung open the door and darted in. Inside Rick, Tanner, and Nelo all hide in the window display. They peered out at the approaching Myrmidons from behind mannequins clothed in sun dresses.  
  
"Hey Rick." whispered Tanner, "Use that trick of yours."  
  
"Yea." added Nelo. He turned and looked at Rick, "Do it."  
  
Rick looked at the group of Myrmidons walking towards them. He smiled a little and nodded. Tanner and Nelo also smiled and looked back to the Myrmidons. Rick relaxed himself and closed his eyes.  
  
As the Myrmidons marched down the street, one suddenly stopped. At first the other Myrmidons didn't notice but then they began looking back at the one who had stopped. The other six stepped back to the frozen one. One of the Myrmidons spoke something and reached out, his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was thrown to the ground. The Myrmidon that had stopped was moving again, towards the other five Myrmidons. The rouge Myrmidon had ripped apart all but two of his comrades before they managed to kill him.  
  
Rick eyes flashed open and he took a deep breath. He looked out the store window and down the street to where two Myrmidons stood looking confused and lost.  
  
"That was awesome!" whispered Tanner excitingly as he put his hand on Rick's shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you managed to take down four of them." Nelo said shaking his head.  
  
Rick smiled and took another deep breath. It was hard work controlling creature's minds, and he could usually only hold on to them for a few minutes.  
  
"Come on, this place will be crawling with Trackers and Myrmidons soon." Rick jumped from the window display and walked briskly to the back of the store; Tanner and Nelo close behind him.  
  
They found the back exit and emerged into the ally. Rick scanned the map and pointed down the ally. The three of them took off running, quickly but silently.


End file.
